They don't know us anyway
by blahblahblah97
Summary: He was the fiery tempered badass original Hybrid. She was the neurotic baby vampire that couldn't shut her mouth. But, sometimes something beautiful happens between unlikely people. Not my best description...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey guys! Yes, I'm alive! I'm so sorry, but I went through a major change in my life and had a lot to deal with and I know and hope you guys understand and forgive me. But I'm back, and steam rolling! In the time I took a break, I've managed to watch all available episodes of season three from the states, which I'm super excited about! Okay I've had this planned for a while now, before all the shenanigans between these two started on the show! So anyway this takes place after "Bringing out the dead" but before "Dangerous Liasons". I hope you all enjoy! Read and Review! :)**

**_"Throw it away, forget yesterday, we'll make the great escape, we won't hear a__ word_****_ they say, they don't know us anyway."_  
>-Boys Like Girls lyric<strong>

* * *

><p>Klaus was pacing the lower floor of their suite, impatiently. They were supposed to be attending a party with all of the best and richest vampires in London. He was Klaus, and Klaus is nothing without followers. He was trying to keep his composure, but his temper was like a ticking time bomb. He was infuriated with a certain blonde baby vampire, who was upstairs in the bathroom adjoining with the bedroom. She was in the shower getting ready for the party which he was really regretting inviting her to. He groaned internally and headed up the stairs to grab his suit jacket when her voice came to his ears. At first he thought she was talking to him, but then to his amusement, he heard that she was singing.<p>

Klaus slipped quietly into the bedroom and grabbed the jacket. Caroline continued singing, blissfully unaware of the hybrid who had paused in the mouth of the bathroom. Caroline spun and twirled in the shower, singing along to some rapper song Klaus remembered hearing on the radio or TV or ipod. It amused Klaus to no end that there were all these devices that Caroline demanded that yes, she did need them. Klaus knew he should just leave; it was ridiculous that he was standing staring at her, the daft baby vampire. Klaus let his eyes flicker quickly over her silhouette. No, definitely not a baby with curves like that. Caroline opened her eyes as she twirled towards the door of the shower, switching it off. She makes to grab a towel when she finally notices Klaus. "Oh my God!" she blurted out and turns away from him quickly. "Out out out, Get OUT!" She screeches, and Klaus scarpers out of the room, flustered. What was he doing? Why was he -what is it the teenagers say these days- checking her out? She was simply entertainment, a side show, a project.

Klaus sauntered down the stairs, sheepish. He could hear Caroline stomp about upstairs, clearly huffing. She was deliberately taking her time to piss him off. "Caroline hurry up we're going to be late for the bloody party! I will come up there and bite you if you don't hurry up!"

"What, you hoping you could catch me naked again?" She shot back at him and he lapsed into silence. She finally descended down the stairs, and Klaus was a mixture of frustrated and flustered when she flounced into the lounge in her underwear. "I-uh-what-um-eh-" He mumbled, turning away from her. "Put some clothes on, for God's sake Caroline," He stuttered.

"Please, it's not like you didn't just see more." She rolled her eyes. "I left the dress for the party down here. Just getting it." She said easily as she breezed past him to a garment bag. She turned to smirk at him. "A blushing vampire. Who would have thought." She said with a spark in her eye.

She unzipped the garment bag and brought out the dress. It was a gold metallic cocktail dress, with a puffed out hem. "I need help." She said suddenly. He rolled his head to look at her. "With the dress,"

She explained, feeling shy despite her earlier bold behaviour. What the hell had she been thinking? That she'd impress him? That she'd make him angry? Stupid, stupid Caroline, she chastised herself. Klaus detached himself from his perch and made his way over to her. Kneeling in front of her, he said "Put your hands on my shoulders." roughly. Hesitantly she did, and stepped over the tulle of her dress and into it. He slowly brought the dress up around her legs, determinedly keeping his gaze on a freckle on her lower thigh. Both of them heard her breath hitch as he brought the dress up around her hips. She slid the dress into place, and Klaus stepped around the back to zip it up. Caroline scraped her hair off her neck and Klaus slowly zipped up the dress. "I didn't look, love," he said as he brushed his hand across her lower spine, delighting in how soft her skin is. "No need to be shy." Caroline shivered involuntarily, surprised at how close his voice was to her ear. He brushed her hair back and it fell back into waves down her back. Caroline smiled over her shoulder at him and stepped away from him. "Thank you," She said calmly, her voice slightly uneven. "Welcome, love." He said and started attempting to fix his bow tie.

Caroline got annoyed with his fidgeting. "Stop that," she snapped. "Come here." She demanded. Klaus walked towards her and she started fixing it. "You know," she began as she worked expertly, "you would think with being a thousand year old vampire, you would have learnt how to tie a proper bow tie for all these "I'm evil and I know it" functions." She smiled. Klaus chuckled slightly.

"I probably would have, but I always had Rebekah for these things. After that, I didn't go out much."

"Oh, did the annual 'let's rule the world' parties get too much for you?" She mocked.

"Bi-annual, actually sweetheart. And yes, they did actually." He smirked.

"Oh, right, silly me." She deadpanned, hitting her head. Klaus let out a bark of a laugh.

"You're awfully good at this. Is there a lot of functions like this in that town or were you just born in the wrong era?" Klaus asked and she looked up at him while yanking at the tie.

"Well, you are looking at Miss Mystic, and chair of about everything in Mystic Falls High. I've learned about everything there is to know in Mystic Falls about etiquette." She answered. "So where is the evil blood slu-Rebekah anyway?" Caroline asked, fumbling to correct her mistake. She hardly liked Rebekah, the slut kinda ruined her life; but she was Klaus' sister after all. "She skip town?"

"Something like that." Klaus replied uncomfortably. No one but he knew that Rebekah had decided to skip town to cool off. It was a good idea, though. Klaus loved his sister, but she was too angry at him, too much of a liability at the moment. "She's none too happy with me at the moment."

Caroline finished it off with a final tug. "She's your sister, Klaus. Hell, I never liked her, but she's your sister. You'll make up, you always will."

"Yes, maybe," Klaus said evasively. "Evil blood slut?" He asked amused, and smiled at her. She let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, that. Sorry. Well, no, I'm really not sorry. Rebekah came to town and she wrecked my life. She killed Tyler then won over all the cheerleader's, and she turned Tyler against me and-" Caroline stopped abruptly. "And you don't want to hear about this. Sorry." She repeated, embarrassed. Klaus smoothed down her hair. "Calm down, sweetheart. Rebekah can be...a bit of a handful. I understand. Now," he said and she stepped away from him to grab her heels and purse.

"We need to go if we want to make it to this party in halfway decent time." He stated, the moment of banter between them broken. Caroline nodded, and stumbled about trying to get her shoes on to her feet. "Stupid strappy heels!" She muttered, frustrated.

"Well, you picked them out, sweetheart." Klaus grumbled, finding it slightly endearing. Caroline stomped her foot. "No, I didn't. You approved the bloody shoes! APPROVED the freaking _shoes_!" Caroline let out a near hysteric laugh. "Shoes! I don't need your shoe approval! I'll wear whatever fucking shoes I want! What are you, my master?" Caroline ranted, clearly annoyed. Klaus smiled at her antics. She had said bloody, he mused. His manners and speech must be rubbing off on her. As long as she didn't start threatening to kill people and start droning on about making hybrids, then he'll be worried. Klaus grabbed her arms and lifted her to a table and set her on it, while she was still babbling on. Grasping a shoe, he slid it onto her foot, fixing the straps, and then repeated the action on the other foot.

"Done," he announced. She pouted down at him.

"You are _not _my master." She said firmly.

"Alright love. Whatever you say." He said and patted her knee. "Now, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Caroline sighed and smiled playfully down at him.

"Did I tell you how hot you look in the suit?" She offered, trying to change the subject. He grinned up at her, shaking his head. "Appreciated, darling. But I don't want you going to this party and yelling at strange, older, stronger vampires about your shoes. They won't be as receptive as I am to your mood swings." He stood up and leaned against the table beside her. "So why don't you tell me what's actually the matter."

Caroline swung her long legs lightly. "I-Well-um-Bonnie called!" She blurted out. Klaus' jaw dropped. "What?" Caroline hadn't heard anything from the witch or any of her friends in Mystic Falls since she left with him. "Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I wanted to deal with it first of all before I told you and I'm sorry!" Caroline cried out and bit her lip. In the past month she'd joined him, sure, he'd gotten pissed off and annoyed and angry with her, and he'd threatened to bite her more than once, but he'd never properly gotten angry furious. She didn't know if he'd get mad that she had contact with them. Klaus was just so damn unreadable.

"Wait, wait. Calm down, sweetheart. What did she say?" Klaus said evenly. Caroline risked a glance at him, but he seemed to be taking it okay.

"Well, you weren't here and my phone rang so I answered it because that's what you do when a phone rings! So it was Bonnie and she demanded to know where we were and had you hurt me and what was going on and that everyone was freaking to fuck out. She said they were in Boston and asked our address and I didn't know what to say because we'd been in Boston so I didn't say anything then Elena came on the phone and she was all 'Klaus only kidnapped you to get to me' and that kind of pissed me off because you didn't kidnap me! So I told her that." Caroline rambled on and slipped from the table. "So then she went APESHIT crazy, and she demanded to be told everything because she thinks she needs to be told everything, and Bonnie told her she doesn't need to know everything, but then she asked what was going on and they kind of freaked me out and I told them that I had wanted to leave and that I bugged you into taking me but they didn't believe me and I told them I wasn't coming back and Elena started crying and Damon took the phone and said he'd come find me but I told him I didn't want to be found. Then he started threatening me saying he would find me and stake me." She recited and her lip quirked. Klaus' head snapped up, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"But then I'm pretty sure Bonnie burnt his ass. And Elena was all like 'how could you do this to me?' and I told them I hadn't been kidnapped, I was fine, you hadn't hurt me or compelled me, and that I was staying with you." She said and took a deep breath, her lower lip trembling. Klaus' posture was ridged, all his muscles taunt. "And?" He asked, turning to look at her.

Caroline rubbed a hand up and down her arm violently. She let out a bark of a laugh. "Bonnie said she couldn't believe me. Elena asked do I remember what you did to Jenna. I said of course I did and do you remember what Damon did to Lexi. Then she got mad at me and said I if I stayed with you I was dead to her." Caroline smirked, the shining of her eyes the only thing giving away the hurt. "And Damon said- and I quote- she already is. And hung up. They hate me, Klaus." She said softly. "They really hate me." Klaus started towards her and thought better of it when her head snapped up, her eyes icy blue, cold and hard. Any signs of vulnerability is gone, and he's proud. Even though she's going through hell, she won't let it show. "Maybe they do," He admitted. "For now. But things could change. They might...adjust. Just give it time, love." Klaus soothed, and Caroline smiled brightly at him.

"We are so late," she declared.

"Right. Yes, we are. Let's go, then." He said and walked towards the door. He had just opened it when he realised that Caroline was no longer beside him. He turned to find the blonde staring at her dress and fidgeting with her clutch when she whispered, "I'm scared," in a lost voice. "Will they hurt me? What if I say the wrong thing? What if I offend someone, or do somethi-"

"Caroline," He interrupted as he walked back to her. "We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen, won't we? Besides, you're on the arm of the original hybrid," He stated offering his arm to her. She took it with a giggle and they walked out the door. "Somehow I doubt any harm will come to you."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the party a little late, and Caroline thought better than to protest when he said simply "they'll wait." As they walked up to the building Klaus put an arm around her waist loosely and Caroline went rigid. Was he trying to make a move on her? She couldn't deny that having him that close wasn't doing wonders for her concentration. He leaned in towards her. "It might be better if they think we're together."<p>

Caroline nodded furiously. "Yep, okay, got it." She said as they made their way up the steps to the beautiful building. Caroline guessed it was supposed to be an apartment building. Klaus glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "You alright, love?" Caroline nodded, giving him a quick smile. "You know you don't have to be afraid. I won't let anyone hurt you." Klaus knew what it was like to be afraid. He had spent centuries running, afraid of his father. He wouldn't let Caroline be like him.

Caroline looked at him as they stepped into the elevator to go up to the top floor. "I know," she answered truthfully. "You may be the bad ass original, but you know that if one of them hurts me, I will complain like nothing ordinary."

"Bad ass original?" He repeated slowly.

Caroline just smiled at him as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Caroline gasped. This wasn't a series of apartments, it had all been knocked into one big apartment. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, elegant furniture was throughout the place. There were around twenty or thirty vampires in the room, all it elegant dresses and suave suits. Caroline felt intimidated, panged with jealousy. All the women were so beautiful, and they were at complete ease. Caroline ruefully wished that she was older, stronger, and for once in her life she wanted to blend in and not stand out. Klaus guided her through the crowd with a hand on the small of her back, stopping every few minutes for mingling with people. Caroline felt these people looking at them-her- curiously, like they hadn't seen anything like it. Klaus finally came to a stop beside a tall, red haired man. "Ah, Klaus. So glad you finally arrived." He said smoothly with a French accent, and reached out to shake him hand. "Daniel, a pleasure as always. But only as long as you have been loyal." Klaus said in a joyful tone, but the threat was clear underneath.

"Klaus, it's nice to know you haven't changed. But your companionship has, this most definitely is not Rebekah." Daniel said, question evident in his voice. Before Klaus could say anything, Caroline stuck her hand forward. "Caroline, Caroline Forbes." Daniel shook it with an amused look.

"I hope Klaus isn't treating you too badly?"

Caroline shook her head. "He wouldn't be able to if he tried." Daniel laughed and Klaus shot her a look. "Now now, careful my sweet, do remember your place." He said warningly. Caroline shrugged but stayed quiet. He was right after all, she thought, and Daniel offered her his arm. "Would you like to take a walk?" He asked, and Caroline's eyes flickered to Klaus. "If that's alright with you of course," Daniel amended, following her gaze. Klaus nodded, and Caroline walked off with Daniel. "Where are you from, Miss Caroline Forbes?"

"Virginia in America." She replied. "A small town, you probably wouldn't know it." Daniel nodded, accepting that was all the information where she was going to give him. "So, what brings you to London?" Daniel asked as they walked around a couple. "Oh, just travelling." Caroline answered cheerfully, but she was being careful. She didn't want to say too much that might lead back to her friends in Mystic falls. Daniel looks at her curiously. "I wanted to see the world. Travel, enjoy life, not get stuck inside a little box." She explained.

"And you have known Klaus...?" Daniel leaves the question hanging in mid air. Caroline gives off an easy laugh. "Oh, I've known him awhile. I do what he says, he doesn't kill me." She answered simply, and it was true. "Oh, now, you don't seem like the sort of girl to take orders very well." He mused, and Caroline whipped her head to him. "I don't take orders," she said indignantly. "It's better to do the small things he tells me to than have my heart ripped out and on the floor because I said no." She said slowly.

Daniel chuckled mockingly. "So if he told you to jump off a bridge, would you do it?"

"It's not like it would kill me..." Caroline said lightly, but her voice sounded weak to her own ears.

"What if he told you to take off your ring and stand in the sunlight?" Caroline whipped her arm out of his and started to turn to go indoors. "He wouldn't. I don't like your tone, so I'm done with our walk thank you." She hissed at him. But Daniel was older and faster, and he herded her further onto the roof. "What if he told you to sacrifice yourself to save him, would you do it?"

"He wouldn't. He just wouldn't." She said fiercely at him as he backed her against the balcony. But she was having doubts. Daniel had planted a seed that wouldn't go away. Daniel cocked his head as he took her in. His friendly appearance was gone, he was inquisitive now, like she was a pet that learnt some tricks but he didn't quite know how. "Yes, but how do you know? You are of no significance to him." Caroline fell silent. "So you don't deny it. What did he ever see in you?" He asked softly. Caroline kept her chin up and stared defiantly at him. He laughed. "Well, you have fire. And quite pretty I suppose. But so young."

"I don't know, I'm pretty useful."

"How so?"

"I could tell you were a jackass from a mile off." She spat at him. Daniel smiled at her.

"Well, let me tell you something." He leaned in closer, until his lips were at her ear. "You need to be careful, young Caroline. Klaus may appear to care, but I assure you, he doesn't. But, he thinks you trust him. So Caroline I want you to kill him." Caroline considered Daniel carefully, her face void of any emotions when really she wanted to kick and scream and run like a bat out of hell. "Give me a good reason." She said, surprised she could keep her voice level.

Daniel grinned at her, slow and predatorily, and Caroline felt her blood freeze with what he said next. "Because if you don't I will go to that charming little town of yours, and I will kill your mother, and the vampires, and the hybrid and the witch and the doppelganger and anyone you know and half way care about. You wouldn't want anything to happen to them like it did your father. Now, do we have an understanding?" Caroline stared at him numbly.

"Caroline?" She heard an impatient call. "Caroline, we're leaving. Come, come." Klaus stepped onto the roof and Daniel backed away from her. "I hope you weren't making her uncomfortable." Klaus stated and Caroline stumbled towards him and grasped his outstretched arm for dear life. Klaus noticed the smell of fear radiating off of Caroline, and knew it wasn't because of him. Also her iron tight grip on his arm made him suspicious. He glared back at Daniel, catching his smug look."Of course not," Daniel lied smoothly. "She just wanted to see the view." Caroline and Klaus turned to go. "And Caroline?" Caroline stood very still and tensed, then glanced back at him. "I hope I will hear from you soon. And I must visit that town, it sounds delightful." He smiled graciously, and bid them goodnight. Suddenly everything was too loud, too detailed, and Caroline started to feel dizzy. Klaus walked far too slowly for her liking, so she turned to him, desperate to get away from the party to the hotel suite and think. "Can we leave, please?" She begged. "I really, really want to leave." Something in her expression pulled him short, so he simply nodded and they left the party and headed out under the bright lights and twinkling stars, and Caroline was too drunk and disorientated to be sure which is which.

Klaus held the door of a town car open for her and she slid in quickly to the far side, and he followed suit, slamming the door after them. "Back to the hotel, driver." He barked, and they speed off. Klaus glanced at Caroline, confused as to what Daniel could have said to her. Caroline stayed as far away from him as possible and leaned her head against the window, and fought back tears as she tried to think of a way to get out of this mess.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to tell me?" Klaus asked Caroline as she scooted ahead of him into the suite.<p>

"Tell you what?" Caroline retorted, not meeting his eyes as she brushed past him to get to the mini bar stocked with blood. Klaus followed her. "You're a terrible liar Caroline, so why don't you tell me the truth?"

Caroline grabbed a bottled and slammed the door shut. "I don't know what you're talking about Klau-" She turned to go, but he cornered her and slammed a fist down on the counter beside her, making her jump. "Bloody hell, love, tell me right this second!" He roared; his famous temper he so very rarely showed with her coming through. Caroline didn't flinch, and she didn't answer; only stared at him defiantly. "Don't make me compel it out of you, Caroline," he warned softly. Only then was Caroline shaken out of her stupor. "You promised," she whispered, her voice breaking. "You promised you would never do that." She whispered hoarsely. Klaus smiled sadly at her.

"I need to know what he said to you to get you so worked up."

"Why?"

"Because I-"

"Why?"

"I li-"

"Why?" She persisted.

"Because I care about y-what he wants." Klaus muttered, changing his mind at the last minute. Caroline finally glanced up at him, a small smile forming on her lips at what he said, but it disappeared instantly with his next words:

"So tell me, Caroline."

Caroline frowned, trying to form what to say in her head. "Well, he has spies in Mystic Falls," she said slowly. Klaus' eyes narrowed dangerously; and he muttered something about "stupid ignorant hybrids,"

"He knows about everyone," she started to pace, feeling jittery. "He, he knows about my mom and Elena and Bonnie and Tyler and Matt and Damon and Stefan and he- he knows about what happened to my dad. He says if I don't do what he says, he'll kill them." Klaus was silent, and Caroline stopped herself from babbling on.

"What does he want you to do?" Klaus asked finally and Caroline stepped back.

"He wants me to kill you." Caroline answered surprised how strong her voice sounded. She expected him to throw stuff at her, scream and bite her, but he didn't. Instead, he laughed. He actually had the gall to laugh. Caroline scoffed. "Unbe-fucking-leavible!" She screamed. Everyone she cared about lives was in danger and he wouldn't even consider that she might do it? Bastard! But her outburst only made him laugh more. "Ergghh!" She screamed disgustedly and pushed away from him and stormed up the stairs, grabbing a bottle of blood as she went. "You are an ignorant, stupid, heartless son of a bitch and I hate you. Rot in hell you asshat!" She screeched at him and slammed the door the bedroom shut, leaving him downstairs having realized that he really shouldn't have laughed.

* * *

><p>Caroline stayed silent as tears flowed down her face. She lay in bed and really wished she had a soppy movie to blame her tears for, like Breakfast <em>at Tiffany's, The Notebook, The time travellers wife, One Day, Remember me<em>, heck she'd even take _P.S. I love you_ with the terrible version of Ireland that made them look like they were from the 17th century and Gerard Butler's awful Irish accent. What the hell was she going to do? She couldn't lose anyone else. Her friends may hate her, but she still loved them. She burrowed under the silky sheets, but quickly came up again reluctantly, deciding that hiding was not a good option. At all. It really was the first time she'd cried since her Dad died, she realized. She'd wanted to, sure, but hadn't. Klaus entered the room and quietly leaned in the door frame. She turned away from him in the bed, staring out the window into the dark city.

"Leave me alone, Klaus." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have laughed."

She didn't answer him.

"Caroline." She was still silent, but he knew she wasn't asleep. "Caroline I'm sorry. It was rude and uncalled for."

"Why did you? Is the idea of me doing it so really so ridiculous?" She finally spoke up, and Klaus was relieved. He came further into the room and sat down in a chair. "Because I can't lose anyone e-" Her voice broke, and wavered. "I can't lose anyone else, Klaus. Not after what happened to him. I just- I just-I-I can't do this!" She sobbed, and Klaus immediately came to her side. He was no good at this, but it physically hurt him to see her so heartbroken. He lifted her up until she was on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her instinctively. She sobbed and hiccupped and tried to calm herself but she just couldn't stop. "What is wrong with me?" She said quietly.

"Nothing is wrong with you," Klaus said sharply, and she raised her head from his chest where she'd been banging her head. "You're perfect and beautiful and loyal and I've never met anyone like you. You're spontaneous and infuriating and surprising and adorable and I don't want you thinking otherwise. If your 'friends' as you call them can't accept you for who you are they can shove it up their arses." He said fast, and then he stopped abruptly.

Caroline looked up at him from the crook of his neck, his shirt drenched with her tears. His jaw muscles were strained, and he stared determinedly a head, and looking at her. He knew he'd said too much. He was a monster. He wasn't supposed to love. Caroline was too good for him, and he should have never brought her into this. It was only hurting her. He should take her back. He should take her home. But God, he loved having her with him. "You really mean it?" She asked quietly. Klaus nodded his face strained. Caroline smiled. "Thank you," She whispered, and her hand reached up to stroke her fingers through his curls. His hand grabbed her arm. "Don't," he said roughly. She still kept it up, but moved her other hand to his face. "Stop." He said, almost pleadingly. He was losing self control, and he could feel his will to let her stop slipping away.

"No," she said firmly. Settling herself closer to him, she planted a butterfly light kiss on his strained neck, and slowly made a path to his jaw, then to the edge of his mouth. His hands wandered down to her face and held her there, and she bit his lip gently. Klaus leaned forward slightly and kissed her, lightly, so very lightly. She let her fingers play with his hair, and she twirled and tugged at it and kissed him harder than he had her, getting impatient. Klaus smiled against her lips. "Now, sweetheart, let's not get too ahead of ourselves." He gently pulled away from her, and she looked away, embarrassed. "It's not you, love. I just don't want you to do anything you'll regret later."

"I don't regret anything I've done, Klaus. Anything." She blurted out then bit her lip and scooted backwards onto the bed, dragging him with her by the hand. "But what I am going to do? I can't lose anyone else I love, Klaus I can't. That includes-I mean, but I can't lose you as well. I'm not going to kill you."

"I hope not," he remarked and grinned. "I certainly wouldn't look good green and grey." Caroline whacked him on the chest. "Ass," she said playfully. "But what am I-"

"We," Klaus corrected.

"What are we going to do?" She repeated, then realized what he'd said. "We?"

"We." Klaus nodded. Caroline beamed at him.

"You kill me." Klaus said simply, and put his arms under his head.

"What?" Caroline screeched. "I can't, I won't, why would I do that, Klaus I'm not going to let you-"

"Caroline, Caroline, calm down! You need to kill me. Bring me to Daniel, show him the dead body. He's old, but he doesn't know how to kill me. No one does."

"Klaus, I don't think that's a good idea-"

"I can't die."

"It's really not relevant and it's stupid and reckless and-What?"

"I can't die."

"I heard you the first time Klaus!" Caroline screeched. "What do you mean you can't die?"

"No one living or non-living on earth knows how to kill me. I can't die. I'm invincible. I have no weak spot." He said simply. Caroline shook her head slowly.

"No, Klaus. You may not be able to die. But everyone has an Achilles heel. You just don't know or want to admit yours." She brought her knees up to her chest and yawned. "We can figure this out tomorrow." Klaus nodded, what she'd just said ringing in his head. She may be young, but she was wise. He got off the bed and made to leave, but she sleepily grabbed his hand. "Stay with me," Caroline said, her eyelids fluttering shut. "Please."

Klaus eased himself down onto the bed beside her, and stroked his hand through her hair. She leant her head on his chest and she fell asleep, with Klaus guarding over her to keep away the nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So this'll probably be a two part, then maybe an epilogue. And I'm working on the last chapter of "I was constructed for you, you were moulded for me"! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! *derp face* Yeah, um...sorry about the wait! I was trying to get this done, and I thought I would get finishing it this chapter, but that didn't really pan out. I am in the midst of controlled assessments and my GCSE's are in like two weeks so I'm totally freaking out and revising like crazy. So this is probably going to be it until after the 7****th**** of June, maybe later cuz I have another controlled assessment after that...*le sigh* A students work is never done. And it's my birthday tomorrow! So no hate please! And review...it can be my present! :D **

**And plus I am NEARLY finished a slightly AU Klaroline fic that I think you guys will enjoy because I sure am having fun writing it! It is one of those stories you finish writing a bit of it and you're like 'I'm such a boss right now.' So, yeah. Keep an eye out people! So, you know, put me on author alert. God I hate asking that... BUT ANYWAY OMG OMG OMG I AM GOING TO BIRMINGHAM VAMPIRE DIARIES CONVENTION IN JUNE! Are any of you guys going? **

**Follow me on tumblr at (.)tumblr(.)com**

Love means giving chances when there are none left to give.-I don't know. If you do, please let me know!

Caroline had called Daniel that morning. It had been a short, curt call and she resisted screaming at him every few seconds. She coolly informed him that she'd found a way to kill Klaus, and she was heading back to Mystic Falls to make sure he kept up his end of the bargain. Klaus was coming with her as he hasn't willing to let her go alone, this was the story she sold him. He seemed to belief it, and she was relieved.

It hadn't always been like this between them. Klaus was far more distant at the start. But she did literally land on his doorstep.

_He knew who it was before he answered the door. Who else would it be? Although his family where there, including his mother, who apparently wanted "them to be a family again" he felt calm. Klaus felt calm even though he was in a house full of people he'd killed. "Well, Caroline, have you come to thank me for your birthday gift?" He drawled as he opened the door. "A note would have suffice, although it always is a pleasure to see yo- what happened?" He asked instantly as he took her in. She looked a mess. Her clothes were rumpled, her hair frizzy, the curls almost back combed. Her face was the worst though. Her mascara was running down her face, her eyes were red, her lips trembling. She leaned down, putting her hands on her knees, trying to get oxygen she didn't need. "Are...you...leaving?" She gasped out. Klaus considered her, and his situation. His family was back, but he was pretty sure he didn't want to live with them. His mother was acting like he was son of the year, but Rebekah was furious Elijah was pissed. Kol and Finn weren't much better, but they were still confused as they'd been dead for many, many years. Rebekah was upstairs with all of them, getting them clothed and trying to teach them about the world now. "Yes." He decided. "Yes, yes I am."Caroline nodded. Then glanced past him to the house. She heard Rebekah laughing upstairs, and quickly started wiping at her tears, not wanting the other blonde see her cry. "What happened?" Klaus asked again; and Caroline shook her head. "I'm coming with you." She said firmly. Klaus stared at her coldly. "No, you're not. I am going ALONE far far away from this boring town." Caroline glared back at him. "Frankly, I don't care too much for it either. I can't stay here, Klaus. Not after what happened. It's suffocating." She pleaded at the end. Klaus sighed, and opened the door wider._

"_Caroline, I'm going to ask you once more, then I won't ask again. What happened?" He finished slowly, leaning against the door frame. Caroline stared him down, her look unwavering. "My dad died." She said brokenly, and he could see it in her eyes. The look someone has when someone they love dies. He was sure he had it after Henrik. Klaus ran a hand through his hair. "Fine," he said frustrated. "I'll take you with me." Caroline nodded shortly. _

"_Okay." She said, clearly relieved. "Okay then. I'll pack my stuff and you collect me in an hour." She commanded, and then walked away. _

Klaus had known why she wanted to come with him. He'd understood her need to get away, to escape from that God-awful town. But he honestly didn't think she'd do it. He didn't think she could leave her friends like that. But he knew the real reason. She wanted to yell at him, he could see it. Every time she was silent, she was battling with herself. Every time they were talking, she wanted to steer the conversation away. To say it. But she didn't. She couldn't. Because Klaus was like a beaten dog, it could be fine then something could trigger it. So he decided he'd make her say it.

"_Why don't you just say it?" Klaus asked her one day. Caroline looked up at him, startled. She'd been reading from a pile of magazine, he'd been watching some European football match she detested. It was loud and noisy and the players acted like delicate little flowers. "Say what?" She asked, genuinely startled. "What you've wanted to say since the moment you came with me." Klaus replied, looking her in the eye. She looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. He couldn't know. Could he? "I don't know what you're talking about." She said snarkily. _

"_Just tell me." Caroline shook her head. "Tell me." Caroline shook her head even more, which angered him. "Tell me!" he roared; his famous anger and impatience shining through. Caroline glanced at him, unimpressed. "Just tell me," he said impatiently. "You at least owe me that."_

"_I don't owe you anything."_

"_You owe me your life."_

_Caroline whipped around to him. "No, you owe me my life." She hissed at him. Klaus stared at her._

"_Now I really don't know what you're talking about." He said finally._

"_Oh please," She snorted delicately. "Katherine killed me so you wouldn't sacrifice her." She stated clearly. "That's why she made Tyler change too. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be human." _

_Klaus shook his head. "I didn't have any hand it that, you know that."_

"_Sure, but still. You just don't get it, do you? You hurt people. You killed Jenna, and Elena. You were the reason Tyler was turned into a werewolf, and you did turn him into a hybrid. He's sired to you now, and he almost killed me. And he wanted to break the bond so-" Caroline stopped abruptly, and shook her head._

"_You can say it."Klaus bit it out, already knowing of Tyler's betrayal. _

_Caroline bit back tears. "He went to my Dad for help. But- but Tyler couldn't control it. He hurt Daddy bad. He got vampire blood in his system and healed. But-but some bastard stabbed him. He died, and was in transition. But he didn't want to change. He'd rather die than be what I am. He'd rather die than stay with me. Daddy didn't want to be a monster." She choked out. Klaus stiffened, and rubbed the back of his neck. "You are not a monst-"_

"_So, you don't see it. You're so hell bent on your hybrid mission that you don't see you burn everything you touch." Caroline whispered. And I'm burning right to the ground, she thought. Klaus stared at her, then moved to kneel in front of her. Caroline refused to look at him. "Caroline, look at me." He said softly. She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "Look at me, please." _

"_I can't," she sobbed, feeling her heart break in two._

"_Why?" Klaus asked as he cradled her face between his hands, forcing her to look at him. She was trembling. "Because when I look at you, I don't care. I don't care that you've caused more pain for my friends than I've ever witnessed. I don't care you've killed people I knew and cared about. I don't care that you tried to kill me twice, or that you made my boyfriend resent me. I just don't care. But then when I think," She takes in an unnecessary breath. "It's like I can't breathe. Because I feel like I'm betraying them, because I am. I should be with Bonnie and Elena and Stefan and Damon. But I'm not. I can't be. It's like when I'm there, grief covers me like an ugly hat that I can't take off. Pity is everywhere. It's suffocating." She shivered involuntarily, and then smiled faintly. "But I don't care about all that when I look at you. Because when I look at you, I know." _

_Klaus cleared his throat, which suddenly seemed very dry. "Know what?" He asked, reluctant to know but at the same time so desperate to._

"_When I look at you I know I'm falling. I'm falling into the unknown." She said slowly. "I feel like I should panic, kick, scream, but I don't. Because I'm falling with you right beside me." _

_Klaus stared at her, wondering how someone so pure decided to be with someone like him. A monster. A true ripper. "I don't deserve you," he admitted finally, saying the words he'd been thinking since she joined him. It felt like she'd gotten under his skin, getting him to feel again. "You're so pure and innocent and good and I'm everything opposite. I'm selfish and bad and deceiving and I don't know why you choose to be with me." He whispers. Caroline leans forward to grips his forearms. "Listen to me." She demands. "Hey. Hey!" she snaps, slapping him lightly. "You are not bad. You've suffered bad choices. But everyone can be forgiven. Everyone gets a second chance. This is yours." _

_Klaus looked at her, and he means properly looked at her as if for the first time. There was fierceness about her, something most people seemed to over look. The burning need to see the good in people. "You don't let what you did define who you are now." She finished. Now she was really close to him, his face inches from her own. "Do you understand?" She asked, flustered. Klaus could see the blush rising on her cheeks. Klaus nodded. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, but he means it. Caroline can tell. She looks at him, startled. She hadn't expected him to apologise. "Thank you." She replied, and let go of his arms when he looked down at them. Only then did she notice he was gripping hers just as hard. Caroline sat back; and Klaus nodded in acknowledgement. Klaus moved and sat at the over end of the sofa again. "Sometimes all you need is a little hope, Klaus." Caroline said softly, and then went back to reading her magazine. Klaus thought of something. She was his hope. She was the one thing he had that made him want to be better. _

Things got better after that. She'd begun to see more and more of the man that had saved her life, behind the daddy issues. She wasn't as wary about him, but she felt no less guilty about being with him. Sometimes she'd see something, hear something, and go to text or call Bonnie, then realise she can't. Because she'd never said goodbye to her. Never gave Bonnie an explanation, a note, a "bon bon voyage!" And she knew that Bonnie wouldn't forgive her if she knew. This was why she was practically bouncing in her plane seat as they went back to America. Back to Virginia. Back home, Caroline thought with a pang. Part of her wondered if going home changed everything that had happened between her and Klaus. The moments, the sexual tension you could cut with a knife, the kiss. _Holy crap the kiss. _Caroline was freaking out about that. Klaus hadn't said anything to her about it, and she was taking a leaf out of his book. But she wanted to talk about it, she wanted it to happen again. His lips had been divine, holy hell they were, and she wanted them on hers aga-"Stop that!" Klaus snapped at her impatiently, breaking her thoughts. "You're behaving like a child. You're worse than Rebekah!" He said moodily. Caroline glared at him, not happy about the comparison to his sister, the day after they'd made out.

"Excuse me for being nervous about seeing my friends again, Mr grumpy pants. In case you've forgotten, they hate me." She said snarkily. Klaus looked at her coolly.

"Yes, and if you want to _see _them again, never call me Mr Grumpy pants." He said darkly. "You won't live to regret it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And I am nothing like Rebekah!" She said indignantly. Klaus rolled his head towards her.

"Both blonde, both cheerleaders, both homecoming queen, both vampires, both like shopping, both like to annoy me-" He listed off.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear anymore!" She cried, horrified. Childishly she covered her ears with her hands. Klaus chuckled. "So what's got you in such a bad mood? You weren't like this earlier." She asked timidly. Klaus glanced out the window. He didn't know how to act around her now. He realized that he couldn't hide from her anymore, everything he had was laid out there for her to see. He may as well as have gave her a bunch of roses and asked her to prom. He had acted like a sap last night, and he had no clue what to say to her now. What was he talking about? He was fucking Klaus Mikaelson! He could act any damn way he wanted!

"Not exactly overjoyed to be headed back," he grumbled, "to face the music."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well you aren't the only one, Nik." She said absentmindedly. Her eyes then widened ever so slightly. "You just called me Nik," He said stupidly. Caroline watched him like a deer caught in headlights. Klaus smiled, and Caroline realized now it wasn't his "you're annoying the fuck out of me" smile or God forbid the "I'm going to kill you now. Goodnight." smile which is just plain creepy and she hated watching. It was softer, more vulnerable. "Yeah. I guess I did." She offered him a small smile, which he returned with a grin.

Klaus Mikaelson who? He asked himself, wanting to grin like the Cheshire cat but realizing that would make him look like a creeper, he resisted. He was Nik now. And when Caroline said 'jump' Nik said 'how high?' Caroline shifted in her seat, curling her legs up under her on the seat. "Are we nearly there yet?" She asked, yawning. Her arm brushed up against his and she felt a jolt of electricity go through her body. "Sorry," she muttered. Klaus frowned, hating he made her uncomfortable. Klaus shrugged. "Sorry, I can't tell where we are by the type of cloud, love." He mocked, and Caroline pouted. "It's not like I can ask the pilot either." Caroline gives him a look. "Well-" he amends, "-I can. But that would be dangerous to the passengers. You and me." He flashed a smile. He'd managed to get a hold of some swanky private plane. She didn't know how and she didn't dare ask. "It would have been less if you'd let _me_ fly the plane," she grumbled. She'd threatened Klaus earlier after they'd woken up.

"_If you do not get us a plane going straight to Virginia within the hour I will steal a plane and fucking fly it there myself!" _

"Yes, but, my love, you can't fly a plane. And I've witnessed your driving first hand, and it's mediocre at best."

"There is nothing wrong with my driving," she said defensively. "And there's no time like the present to learn."

"Maybe after we save your friends." Klaus said but softened when she flinched. He hesitated, then took her hand in his. "They'll be fine. Daniel won't touch them unless you don't do what he wants." Caroline nodded. "I know." She said, trying to convince herself, and smiled brightly at him. She winced as she rolled her shoulders back, and yawned. Klaus smiled and leaned towards her. "You do know, technically, we went back in time." He said casually. "So we get a redo of the last five hours."

Caroline smiled sleepily at him. "Yeah, well, I plan to spend them in a state of unconsciousness." She leaned her head unto his shoulder. Klaus smiled cheekily and leaned his head down. "Is that all you plan to do?" He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

"Maybe I can do one or two other things."

"Maybe just one."

"Yeah, just one." She agreed and stretched up and kissed him on the mouth. And all thoughts of the different way her friends could die went to the back of her mind.

They arrived back in Virginia soon enough, Klaus leading an extremely tired Caroline to the car, deciding there was nothing they could do until they both had some sleep. So he drove, and got them to a hotel that about an hour or so from Mystic Falls. It was nowhere near as extravagant as the place they were staying at in London, but it would do. Klaus booked them a room and they walked in silence, hand in hand to the room. Caroline went straight into the bathroom to take a shower. He went in after her, and when he came out again to go to bed he found her sleeping restlessly on top of the bed. Her hair was splayed over the pillow, like a golden halo around her head.

Klaus watched as Caroline's head went from side to side, and a frown appeared on her face. "No," she grumbled, turning over. "No. Stop it. Stop! I can't be fixed! Daddy, stop..." she moaned quietly, and Klaus crept over to her.

"Caroline," he said quietly. The blonde baby vampire didn't hear or notice him. She thrashed on the bed, and Klaus grabbed a hold of her. "Caroline!" he shook her lightly, and she jolted awake. She blinked at him, wide eyed, and clung to him. "I won't ever forgive him, will I?" She whispered, heartbroken. "It'll always hurt." Klaus sighed and put his chin on top of her head.

"It will." He answered truthfully. Caroline dug her face into his neck. Her face twisted painfully. She decided to ask an easier question. "Where are we?"

"We're in Virginia. I thought it would be easier to stay here first."Caroline nodded, and flung herself back against her pillow, taking his hand slowly. Caroline bit her lip, and pulled on his arm. "Come here, Nik." She said softly, and he obliged, hovering over her, not touching her. He hovered his lips near her. "What do you want, Caroline." Klaus asked huskily. He wasn't going to force her to do this. It had to be her choice. "You." She replied instantly, without hesitation. If he'd asked her weeks ago, she wouldn't have known what her answer would be.

But it's like now everything has come into sharp focus. Even though this was so wrong, she couldn't help who she cared for. "I want you, Nik." Caroline said quietly, and with that, he smiled softly at her and leaned down to kiss her. His hands went to her hips holding her in place as she strained to touch him. "You have me." He said to her, pulling away for a second. "I'm right here." Suddenly he attacked her lips again with such ferocity and need, wanting to convey the things he's not able to say to her through the kiss.

'I need you,'

Her clothes were the first to go. Her top, slowly pulled apart by his tongue and teeth on the buttons. She vaguely thought that she really needed to contact Victoria's secret and tell them that they really needed to improve the quality of their buttons. The shorts were pulled off straight after, his fingers dancing down her legs as he pulled the shorts off of her.

'I want you,'

His clothes are the next to go, as even in the heat of the moment he can see the vulnerability in her eyes as she casts her eyes down, biting her lip. He takes his shirt off, flinging it to the other side of the room. His jeans go next, as he shrugs out of them. "Look at me," He said softly, but she averted her eyes. "Caroline, look at me." He finally locks with her eyes, and she finds herself lost in a sea of green. "You're beautiful." He said earnestly. She searched his face for traces of mockery, but found none.

'I'm sorry,'

He leaned in and kissed her sweetly, and pulls her up to him. He reached behind her, and unclasped her bra. Place a soft kiss on her shoulder, he slowly peeled it away and let it drop. Caroline leaned back, and Klaus' hands grazed over her hips to the elastic of her panties. He hooked his fingers on them and pulled them down off of her smooth legs. In turn she pulled at his boxers, and he slipped out of them.

'Don't leave me,'

Every kiss, every touch, the way he worshipped her like she was a Goddess, every movement, he tried to show her. He tried to show her, her keens and moans and the delightful noises she was making as he showered her body with attention with his head between her legs, telling him it was working, she understood. He had long ago decided that when she finally came to him, and she was always going to, he would worship her. Show her the world. This was always going to be just about her. When she came, it was screaming his little used name, "_Nik,_"

'I love you.'

He showed her. He made sure of that. They came together as one, and everything snapped into clarity. He pounded into her and she clutched onto the headboard above her head. Nik knew there was a chance she'd regret this, not to mention that once they got back to Mystic Falls she could decide she wanted to stay. But he wasn't going to let her go without loving her at least once. Caroline started to see stars as he angled himself so he'd hit that spot every time. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together at the small of his back. Klaus looked at her face, wanting to remember this. Her eyes were fluttering, her mouth opened in ecstasy. She let out a loud cry as her walls shook around him, riding out her second organism of the night. Nik thrust into her a few more times before he released his seeds into her. He growled into her neck as she drained him dry.

He mumbled it into her neck impulsively. "I love you,"

Caroline sighed, sated, her chest still heaving. "I know, that was so good." She'd misheard him, and Nik leaned up above her, frowning. "No. I said I loved you." He said miserably, thinking she'd rejected him after all. "What?" Caroline squeaked. "You-I-I mean-You-But-What?" she spluttered, gawking at him. Then she smiled widely at him. "You love me?" Klaus nodded, and then smiled. Caroline laughed happily, and kissed him. "I'm not exactly running away screaming, Nik." She said shyly. "I love you." Klaus laughed, his eyes warmed.

"Thank you," He said reverently to her. He landed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. "Thank you!" He repeated, shocked. His whole life no one had ever said that to him. His family all hated him now. He'd killed his mother. She'd done nothing but lie to him. Michael had always hated him. But here was this creature, so beautiful, so full of light, willing to love him. He pulled out of her and rolled to the side as not to crush her. She found herself cold as his heat left her body, and she protested. Nik chuckled and pulled her to him, and she quickly moulded herself into his side. He stretched his arm out over the other pillow and she used his bicep as a pillow.

"What?" She murmured. "I like to be warm." His other arm rested lazily on her stomach. They stayed silent for a moment. "Nik?" She asked.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"This changes everything, doesn't it?" She asked softly. Klaus sighed.

"Yes, love. I think it does." She nodded, accepting that. They both knew it would a lot harder for them to do what they had to now.

"Caroline?" He said soon after.

"Hmm?" She muttered sleepily.

"I'm glad you came." He murmured softly.

_The sun goes down_

_the stars come out_

_and all that counts is here and now_

_my universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came._

Caroline woke the next morning to her phone ringing. She leapt up and scrambled over Nik to reach it, and he let out a groan, glaring at her. She stretched out her hand, grasped the phone and opened it. "Hello?" She asked breathlessly, hoping it was Bonnie, or Elena, or Damon or heck even ripper Stefan would do. "Care, thank God!" Bonnie said, relief obvious in her voice.

"Bon, I'm so sorry but I just can't leave-" Caroline started, but Bonnie talked over her.

"Care I don't have much time. But I need you to run. Someone's coming for you. I don't know who, but they will hurt you. Go. Run."

"Bonnie," Caroline said alarmed. "What? No, wait-I'm coming. I'm near Mystic Falls-" Klaus sat up, listening intently. He quickly put some clothes on.

There was shouting and banging coming from the other end of the phone, then there was silence. "I love you, Care." Bonnie said calmly.

Then the phone was disconnected.

Caroline blinked slowly. "Bonnie?" she said stupidly. "Bonnie? Bonnie! No, no, no, you are _not_ doing this to me!" She screeched shakily. "BONNIE! Damnit!" She yelled throwing the phone against the far wall where it burst on impact, shattering into a million little pieces. Klaus looked at her in alarm as she glanced around, wild eyed. She was beautiful, he thought. Every time he saw her that still struck him.

Caroline moved away from the bed and started throwing anything she could get her hands on. She stumbled around and put on the nearest underwear and clothes she could find. "I need to-I-I need-ARGH!" Caroline screamed, frustrated. Her friends could be DYING right now, and she was an hour away.

She flung a glass at the wall, where it smashed, and then she flung one blindly at Klaus. He dodged it quickly, and made his way over to where she was flitting about like a Tasmanian devil. "Caroline." He said finally grasping her forearms. She finally looked him in the eye. "We will save your friend."

"He has BONNIE, Nik." She stressed. Caroline closed her eyes, feeling tears start to burn them.

"You won't be any help to her unless you calm down." He commanded, and she nodded. "We will help her, Caroline. I promise you." Caroline breathed in shakily, and Klaus stared her down, fearing that if he let her go, she would flit away from him forever. "Go get your stuff and let's go then." Caroline said, and she had that determined look in her eyes. Klaus nodded, and grabbed his duffle bag, along with hers whilst she grabbed the few things they hadn't packed in the bag, and they exited the room. Klaus went to get in the driver seat, but Caroline smirked at him. "Oh, you are so not driving. You haven't seen bad yet." She slid into the driver seat and Klaus frowned but sat in the passenger seat. "I do not like this." He muttered. Caroline grinned at him.

"Buckle up, princess. It's gonna be a bumpy ride."


End file.
